


Drop the Charges, Love

by best_of_pjo



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, FBI, HoO - Freeform, Jiper, Love, PJO, investigator, mafia, percabeth, rickriordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Percy Jackson is an innocent kid who got caught up working for a mafia boss to support his mother. He’s going to leave soon, he swears. That’s when he meets Annabeth, a beautiful girl he first spoke to at the grocery store. On their first date, she tells him some information that opposes a major threat to his avoidance of time behind bars.
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Drop the Charges, Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is just a fun little oneshot, i got the inspo off something i saw on tumblr. hope y’all like it!!

Percy wiped the blood off of hands with a towel. He checked his suit to make sure it was clean, but upon seeing a smudge of blood on it, decided to take it off. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to Jimmy’s place before his date with Annabeth. 

Percy wouldn’t say he was in the Italian mafia, but he also wouldn’t say he had nothing to do with it. Listen, he’d grown up poor. He had to find some way to support his mother, and he’d been ready to leave his mob crew for a while now. He was blessed with a boss who genuinely cared about him, and they were happy to see Percy go off and get an honest job, though his boss Tony claimed it was “a poor man’s life”. 

Annabeth was someone that Percy had met at the grocery store. He’d helped her find the cereal aisle, (romantic, he knows) and they’d begun talking from there. They’d even exchanged numbers. She was beautiful, and once they’d started texting back and forth, Percy realized she was also hilarious and light-hearted. His “work buddies”, as he liked to call them, were skeptical about Percy being so head over heels for someone they didn’t know, but he didn’t care. He was almost out, anyway, and they’d promised to stay out of his personal affairs unless it became a problem.

He was twenty minutes late when he showed up to the restaurant, but oddly enough, Percy bumped into Annabeth on his way in. 

“Thank you,” she said as he held the door open for her. She was glancing at her phone, which was buzzing with messages. She was completely unaware of her date standing there with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t want to keep your date waiting,” Percy said. Annabeth then looked up, and her eyes lit up when she noticed who was holding the door. 

“Percy!” They entered the restaurant as she continued, “thank God you’re late too! I was in such a rush.” 

“Same, work was terrible today.” And it was. Jimmy had decided that it was the perfect day to beat up a guy who owed him a few hundred grand, and he brought his victim in for Percy to clean up ten minutes before the scheduled date. The guy survived, but the wounds were messy. Percy had to close his eyes for most of the clean-up while attempting to make threatful remarks. 

“I bet,” Annabeth said, a bright smile on her face. The hostess behind the two welcomed them in and led them to a booth, and Percy slipped into the seat across from his date. 

Annabeth’s phone continued to buzz, and Percy couldn’t help but glance at it as it vibrated viciously on the table. 

“Ugh,” she said, putting the device on Do Not Disturb. “I’m sorry, the lieutenant won’t leave me alone. Some bastards got away with a huge heist over the weekend and he’s busting my balls over it.” 

Percy laughed instinctively, but his smile quickly subsided. Lieutenant? Heist? 

“Wait, sorry, I don’t understand.” 

Annabeth’s face perked up. “Right,” she said, like she should’ve thought of that. “I forgot   
to tell you. I’m an investigator of organized crime.” 

Percy could feel his heart drop to the floor. He stared at her, his mouth ajar. “You’re a...a what?” 

Annabeth blushed. “It’s nothing,” she said. She must’ve mistaken his horrified expression for one of awe and admiration, which was unfortunately incorrect. 

“Oh that’s…” He swallowed. “That’s amazing.” 

How could he be so stupid? How had he forgotten to ask what her profession was after texting for two weeks? Also, now that Percy thought about it, the heist Annabeth spoke about sounded an awful lot like one that Tony had conducted, just last weekend. Oh, God. 

“It’s okay, except for times like these,” Annabeth admitted. “Anyways, what do you do? I don’t think we’ve ever discussed that.” 

Percy’s face felt frozen in a stage of shock, but he tried to make his voice sound convincing when he said, “I work in construction.” In all fairness, he planned to work in construction. He really did. For now, though, that was a blatant lie. He was blatantly lying to an investigator. 

Annabeth’s eyes shone with pride. “So does my friend’s boyfriend, Jason Grace. Do you happen to know him?” 

Percy shook his head. “Haven’t had the pleasure.” In his head, Percy tried to think through the situation. Annabeth claimed she was an investigator of organized crime, but to be involved in a case as big as this? She had to be in the F.B.I. She couldn’t right out say it, but Percy knew those agents well enough to know their “cover-up careers”. Annabeth believed Percy was just some sarcastic goofball she’d met at the grocery store, which was true, but she’d been blinded to the side of him that allowed him to really see her as what she was; his enemy, the type of person he was suppose to have a burning hatred for. 

Except, Percy didn’t want Annabeth as an enemy. He wanted to date her, and he was going to leave his life of crime behind, anyway. What was the harm in trying, right? 

The harm, he decided, was that he was an active criminal on a date with someone who was searching for his partners, his friends. 

Annabeth smiled at the waiter as they set down water for the couple. The sunlight from the window hit her face as the perfect angle, and all of her beautiful features were outlined in a way that made Percy’s stomach turn. 

He decided to go on with the date. Surely this was a huge risk, but when wasn’t he taking risks? Besides, Annabeth seemed like a danger he might actually want to endure in. 

“You okay?” she asked. Percy was snapped out of his thinking. 

“Yeah,” he said, plastering an easy-going smile on his face. “I was just thinking that the heist sounds like the work of some old-fashioned mobsters. Like those guys from GoodFellas. Except… there’s no way they’re still causing trouble in 2020.” 

Annabeth sipped her water. She wanted to tell Percy every detail about her work, but she held back. “Mm, you’d be surprised,” she said, and he only smiled. He wouldn’t, but she sure would be.


End file.
